Goku's A What?
by Kayka-Trol'sGirl
Summary: Goku is turned into a girl. She starts to fall in love with...Vegeta? But is it forced love? Or is it by themselves? Read to find out! Begins 2 weeks before the androids show up.
1. GokuOnnafied?

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball/z/gt.**

**The story starts 2 weeks before the androids attack. Little Trunks is born too! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Goku...Onnafied?**

Somewhere in the darkest parts of HFIL, two beings were working together with a powerful wizard to hopefully get some full-saiyan grandchildren. The two were both from the same planet that was destroyed by an evil man named Frieza. The two, Bardock and King Vegeta, and the wizard, Bibidi, were talking where no one would interrupt them.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Bibidi asked the two saiyans upon arrival to the meeting.

"We would like to have you help us get full-saiyan grandchildren to keep our race going." KV said to Bibidi.

"What is in it for me?" Bibidi asked.

"Humiliating Son Goku in front of his friends." Bardock spoke about his son.

"Hmmm, that sounds good enough for me," Bibidi paused, "What is it that you wish me to use my magic for?"

"Could you change Bardock's son, Kakarot/Goku into a female and try to get my son, Vegeta, to fall in love with her?" KV asked. _'Then I can have my full-saiyan grandchildren.' _KV thought silently.

"Yes, I can do that with ease, but it would take a little while for you to get your full-saiyan grandchildren. Although they will feel like they are drawn to each other pretty quickly." Bibidi explained.

"That is fine, just as long as you can do it." Bardock said watching Bibidi pull out a book. Then he pulled out a glass ball and set it on the ground on a pillow.

"Of course I can," Bibidi paused, "Now be quite and let me work my magic." Bibidi then got to work saying spells and watching the crystal ball closely.

* * *

At Capsule Corporation, Goku and Vegeta had been training all day everyday for the past year. Chi-Chi was at home with Gohan. Piccolo and Gohan would train everyone other day so that Gohan can still study, like his mother wants him to. The Z-fighters only had 2 more weeks to train before the androids attack.

Goku, begin a nice person, offered to help Vegeta become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta refused at first, but finally said okay only if Goku would stay at CC for one year. Goku said okay, happy to finally be training with a tough opponet again. Chi-Chi was upset, but she had to let Goku go because if she didn't everyone would be killed by the androids.

* * *

Goku was sleeping peacefully in his room. At 3 in the morning Goku woke up suddenly very hungry. He got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Once Goku got to the kitchen he looked in the fridge and found two boxes of pizza. He took one box out and sat down and began eating.

When he was done he threw the box away and went to wash his hands. _'Hmm, I never thought about it till now but Vegeta is quite cute. Wait, where did that come from?' _Goku thought, mentally giggling.

* * *

Vegeta suddenly awoke in his room. He looked at his clock on his night stand, **3:05**, it read. _'Who cares, no one else will be awake, but i need food!' _Vegeta thought getting out of bed and putting on pants and a shirt, because he slept in his boxers.

Once dressed he walked to his door unlocked and opened the door and headed for the kitchen. When he got close to the kitchen he heard water running from the sink.

_'That's wierd, it is like 3:10 in the morning and someone else is awake?'_ Vegeta thought finally stepping into the kitchen.

When he looked at the sink he saw a strange woman washing her hands. _'How did she get in here without setting off the alarms?'_ Vegeta thought walking closer to her. She was a little shorter than him. She had black spiky hair, and a really loose gi on her.

At the sound of his footsteps the woman turned around and said, "Hey, I was hungry so I ate some pizza from the fridge. What are you doing down here?"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice. _'So_ beautiful.' Vegeta thought just staring at her. He slowly inched closer to her wanting to touch her to see if she was real.

When the woman saw him get closer to her she said, "What are you staring at, Geta?"

Vegeta walked closer to her while thinking, _'This has to be a dream! So it wouldn't hurt if I..' _

"Can I help you?" she asked wondering why he was coming closer to her.

"I think I can help myself." he said finally getting next to her side. He pulled her into a lustful kiss, startling her.

She couldn't believe this, Vegeta was kissing her! She tried shoving him off but he was too strong. _'She's enjoying it.' _Vegeta thought pushing her against a wall and deepening the kiss.

_'I gotta get him off of me! Doesn't he know its me he is kissing!?' _she thought kneeing him in the stomach which sent him flying onto the floor.

"Why did you do that!?" she asked angrily but quietly.

"Ouch! That hurt, so you are real." Vegeta grunted getting up off the floor.

"Yes! I'm a man you dummy! Don't tell me you have gone gay!?" she screeched quietly in horror.

"Your not a man, your an onna!" Vegeta said also keeping quiet.

"No I am not! It's me, Goku!" Goku said trying to jog his memory. Vegeta's face paled and he looked like he would faint. Vegeta couldn't believe what she just said.

"I just kissed Kakarot!" Vegeta said gagging.

"Geta, what do you mean by onna?" Goku asked curious about why he would say that.

"Just look at yourself!" Vegeta said. At that Goku looked down. She gasped when she saw that she had gotten shorter than Vegeta and that she has a feminine chest.

"G-geta?" she said looking at him.

"Yes, Kakarot, those are what you think they are." Vegeta answered her unspoken thought smirking.

"Be right back." she said running out of the room. Vegeta was curious to where she would go. He followed her ki and found her in his bathroom looking in his mirror with shock all over her face.

"How did this happen?" Goku wondered out loud with tears begining to spill out of her eyes. She saw Vegeta by the door through the mirror. She turned around and ran over to him and started silently crying into his chest.

"How could *sob* this happen to me *sob* I have a family!" she cried.

Vegeta just stood there shocked that Goku was crying and on his chest!

"Kakarot, I don't know what happened but I will help you." Vegeta spoke suddenly comforting her.

"I never thought I would hear you say that, Geta. Why?" she questioned him stopping her crying and looking at his face.

"I am not sure why I said that, I just suddenly felt the need to do something and that I didn't like to see you cry like that." Vegeta explained unsure.

Goku couldn't believe what he was saying. Vegeta, wanting to help her and hates to see her cry! What happened to him?

"Geta, are you sure you are feeling okay?" she asked feeling his forehead. He slapped her hand away. She winced and rubbed her hand.

"Oww! Geta, that hurt!" Goku said sadly. She thought he cared about her for a minute.

"I am perfectly fine!" Vegeta said going into his room and pulling off his shirt and pants leaving him in boxers. He sat on his be and ran his hand through his hair.

Goku followed him, but blushed when he took off his shirt. _'Ah, he's so hot!' 'Stop thinking about him like_ _that!'_ Goku thought.

She turned beet red when he pulled off his pants. As Vegeta sat down he looked at her and saw her face. He smirked and said, "What, its not like you haven't seen me in boxers before, eh, Kakarot?"

"Um..." she stuttered, "Well, I'm a girl now and uh.. your so h-hot!" When she realized what she said she covered her mouth with her hands._  
_

Her face turned a darker shade of red, if possible. Vegeta looked at her when she said that.

He chuckled and said, "You really are a girl. Good luck controlling your 'new hormones' Kakarot."

Goku had no idea what he meant by that. She was getting tired of standing so she went over and sat on his bed.

"What am I going to tell everyone?" Goku wondered out loud.

"What if I say I found you last night at the door and you told me you were a saiyan that survived our planets distruction and you heard I resided on this planet from someone and you came here? But your going to need to change into something different. I'll say that your cloths were ripped and I let you borrow something of mine." Vegeta suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Geta." Goku said.

He then got up and walked over to his clothing drawers. He dug through them until he found a shirt and a pair of pants that Bulma had gotten him so that he could look more Earthly.

"Here, put these on." Vegeta said tossing the cloths at her.

"Oh okay." Goku said walking into the bathroom to change.

When she came out she walked over to the opposite side of Vegeta's bed and climbed in under the covers. **(Bulma and Vegeta don't share a bedroom in my story! XD)**

Vegeta followed suit and climbed under and got comfy.

Before Goku got comfy she thought about giving Vegeta a kiss goodnight. _'No, he wouldn't anyway.' _she thought. She tried to get warm under the covers ,but she couldn't. _'Probably cause women get colder then men.'_ she thought sadly. She started to shiver.

Vegeta felt that she was shaking. He was debating in his head whether or not to get up and get her a jacket or ignore her. _'I could always...snuggle.'_ Vegeta thought, smirking.

"Are you cold, Kakarot?" Vegeta said startling not only Goku, but himself as well.

"Yes, I a-am f-freezing." Goku said. She heard Vegeta sigh and felt him roll over and slid closer to her.

_'I-is he really gonna cuddle with_ me?' She blushed at the thought.

When Vegeta's arm wrapped around her waist she yelped at how warm he was, with how little clothing he was wearing. After a minute she relaxed and leaned back into his warm chest.

"Thank you, Geta, your so warm." Goku said drifting off into sleep.

"Goodnight Kakarot." Vegeta mumbled before following her into dreamland.

* * *

**Well, how did you like the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review and let me know what you thought about it.**

**Im not sure what to do in the next chapter, if you want to suggest something, PM me or put it in the review! **

**Thank you!**


	2. Female Saiyan and Where is Goku?

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball/z/gt.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed and favored my story! I will keep going thanks to you guys! If anyone who reads this story has any ideas that I could use in the story, PM me or leave it in the review you post.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Recap from last chapter:**

**_'I-is he really gonna cuddle with me?'_ She blushed at the thought.**

**When Vegeta's arm wrapped around her waist she yelped at how warm he was, with how little clothing he was wearing. After a minute she relaxed and leaned back into his warm chest.**

**"Thank you, Geta, your so warm." Goku said drifting off into sleep.**

**"Goodnight Kakarot." Vegeta mumbled before following her into dreamland.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Female Saiyan and Where is Goku!?**

The next morning Vegeta woke up to find Goku still sleeping. _'Man she is so adorable when she is sleeping.' 'Wait where the hell did that thought come from?' _Vegeta thought to himself staring at Goku.

_'Man do I need a shower!' _ Vegeta thought sitting up to go and get one. When he tried to get up he fell backwards.

_'Well that was strange. Why can't I get up?' _Vegeta looked down and was surprised to see that a tail was wrapped around his waist holding him down. It wasn't his tail, so it had to be Goku.

_'But how is this possible? I thought he had it removed years ago.' _Vegeta thought looking at Goku with a shocked expression.

Vegeta decided to ask her later and he proceded to get her tail off of him so he could go and take a shower. It was a bit of a struggle but he finally managed to get free.

He got up and went into the bathroom and went through his daily routine; shower, brush teeth, and get dressed.

When he walked out of the bathroom he was surprised to find his alarm clock read **9:25**. Goku was still sleeping on his bed, cuddled up with the blankets.

Vegeta walked over to the side of the bed that Goku was on and tried to wake her up.

"Kakarot, wake up!" Vegeta said into her ear. She only rolled over away from Vegeta and cuddled into the blankets even more.

Vegeta crawled on the bed and put an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear again, "Kakarot, wake up!"

Goku still didn't wake up, but she lied back into Vegeta's chest.

_'Now what am I supposed to do?' _Vegeta thought letting go of her and getting off the bed.

_'I will go and see if anyone is awake and explain about Goku I guess..'_ Vegeta thought walking to his door and closing it behind him. He walked into the kitchen and found Bulma cooking breakfast.

Vegeta went over and grabbed about 20 of the pancakes she made. He sat down and inhaled the food.

Bulma turned around and looked at Vegeta with a look of disgust on her face.

"You saiyans and your eating habits always amaze me." Bulma commented also taking a seat but only taking 3 pancakes. Vegeta ignored her comment and kept eating.

"Vegeta, where is Goku? He usually comes out before I even sit down to eat." Bulma asked taking her first bite of her pancakes.

"I don't know and could care less." Vegeta said going back to his food. Deep down he knew but didn't want to tell anyone about what really happened last night, yet.

"Vegeta." Bulma said shaking her head.

* * *

Back in Vegeta's room Goku finally woke up. She stretched and rolled over hoping to find Vegeta there beside her, but he wasn't there.

_'Where could he have gone?'_ Goku though sitting up. She closed her eyes and looked for his ki. She found him in the kitchen, probably eating, with Bulma.

Thinking of food made her stomach growl. She got up and went to the bathroom to fix her appearance before leavening the bedroom. She fixed her cloths so they looked new and not like she wore them all night.

While she was getting dressed she noticed her tail grew back.

_'Well, that is going to help with the explaining about me. But how did it grow back? I had it taken off a long time ago'_ Goku thought, but then shrugged it off, happy to have it back.

When she was done she walked to the door and opened it and closed it behind her. She walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Vegeta sensed Goku's ki coming for the kitchen. _'So, she did wake up, finally.'_ Vegeta thought.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and saw him looking at the hallway entrance from the bedrooms. _'What is he looking at?'_

Bulma didn't have to wonder long, because she got her answer when a woman walked through the door. She had spiky black hair and a black shirt on that looked a little to big on her small figure, and black sweat pants.

When the woman noticed that Bulma was staring at her she blushed and spoke, "H-hi."

Vegeta just looked at Bulma to see her reaction.

"W-who are you?" Bulma asked stuttering.

_'Who is this woman?'_ Bulma thought admiring her beauty.

"Oh, um... I'm a saiyan that manage to survive the explosion of planet Vegeta years ago. After my escape I went to a nearby planet that I lived on for a while. Then i left and began my search for Vegeta. I learned while I was on planet Namek that Vegeta went to Earth. So I came here. A week ago I landed and began looking around for Vegeta. I found him last night, here. After I explained my story he let me in and let me borrow some cloths." Goku explained hoping Bulma would believe her lie.

Bulma replied after it all sunk in, "Oh my that's horrible! What's your name?"

"Her name is Kayka." Vegeta cut in. Bulma just looked at him and nodded.

"Well, Kayka, since you seem nice and sweet, how about we go shopping so that we can make you look more Earthly?" Bulma asked her.

"S-sure. But can I eat first?" Kayka/Goku asked holding her stomach.

"Yep, you sure can!" Bulma said placing a plate with 20 pancakes on it at a chair beside Vegeta.

"Thank you!" Kayka/Goku said as she sat down and dug in.

_'Wow! A Female Saiyan! This is so cool!'_ Bulma thought as she sat back down and began eating too.

_'I better watch it. Vegeta might take this as a chance to get an heir. So I need to keep him away from her as much as possible.' _Bulma thought as she ate.

* * *

After Vegeta, Bulma, and Kayka/Goku finished eating, Bulma dragged the two of them shopping for Kayka/Goku.

They walked into a store and Bulma and Kayka/Goku headed for the woman's section.

Vegeta walked to the food section to look around.

Bulma first went to the bra section and looked at the sports bra's.

_'If she is a saiyan, she must love to fight. Then she will need room to move, so this should work.'_ Bulma thought picking out one size for Kayka/Goku to try on.

Once they got the right size of bra's and underwear, they got about 40 pairs of each in many different colors. They threw them in the cart and went to look at clothing.

Bulma picked out 20 plain color long/short sleeved shirts, 10 jeans, 10 sweat pants, 20 bed clothing, and 30 fighting gi's Kayka/Goku liked, and 40 pairs of shoes.

They finally finished picking out the cloths for the female saiyan and went and paid for everything, got Vegeta, and went back home.

Bulma gave Kayka/Goku a room across from Vegeta **(*Evil smirk* No, Bulma didn't do this on purpose, I did.** **XD)**. Bulma was 2 doors down from her.

Kayka/Goku finally finished putting all her new clothing away and put on an orange fighting gi, with a black undershirt, and black boots.

It was only **2:20** in the afternoon by what her alarm clock read, so why not go and ask Vegeta to spar.

* * *

Vegeta was in the GR throwing punches and kicks under 100x gravity. He was sweating and getting really tired.

_'I have been at this all day! I need a break.' _Vegeta thought before shutting off the gravity and putting it back to normal.

When the gravity went back to normal, he sat down by the wall and used a towel to get the sweat off of his face.

* * *

Kayka/Goku walked into the gravity room just as Vegeta finished getting the sweat off of his face. She blushed because he was only wearing his shorts.

"Hi, Geta." she said walking over to him.

Vegeta looked at her and said, "What do you want Kakarot?"

"Um, can we spar?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe tomorrow, I am really tired and hungry from training today." Vegeta said getting up and heading out of the GR towards his bedroom.

Kayka/Goku watched Vegeta walk away sadly. She was hoping that they could spend some time together.

She got up and walked to her room to take a nap, because she was really tired too.

* * *

Kayka/Goku woke up an hour later to smell food being cooked. She got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

Still rubbing her eyes she sat down on the couch in the living room across from the kitchen.

Bulma was cooking dinner.

"How was your nap, Kayka?" Bulma asked startling Kayka/Goku.

"It was nice." Kayka/Goku answered yawning.

Vegeta was being quiet and sitting on another couch in the living room. Kayka/Goku didn't notice that Vegeta was there until he got up and walked in the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

After dinner, an hour later, Kayka/Goku left to go and train in the GR.

So that no one could find out that she is Goku, she has to train 10x as hard to make up new moves and have a new fighting style if she is going to pull off being someone else for now.

She trained really hard and finally decided to stop for the night three hours later.

When she got to her room her alarm clock said **10:30**.

_'Time for a shower, then bed.' _Kayka thought walking to the bathroom.

After her shower, she crawled into bed and tried to get comfy.

She eventually fell asleep a while later.

* * *

**The ending was kinda boring I know... I just need to have a big idea to come up with.**

**Anyways thank you to those who favored my story and reviewed! Your the people who make me want to continue!**

**Please tell me how you liked this chapter and please review if you have an idea for me to use in the story!**

**Thanks! **

**I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	3. A Get Together

**Discalimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.**

**Count down to the Android attack:**

**1 week 5 days.**

**Kayka=Goku**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**_Recap from the last chapter:_**

**_'Time for a shower, then bed.' _Kayka thought walking to the bathroom.**

**After her shower, she crawled into bed and tried to get comfy.**

**She eventually fell asleep a while later.**

* * *

Kayka awoke the next morning. She got up and put on a black training gi, dark blue undershirt, and black boots with a dark blue band around her waist.

_Time for some training to start the day._

She walked to the Gravity Room and turned the gravity up to 100x. She surprisingly didn't feel any different.

_I guess me turning into a girl didn't change my strength. Now to make my fighting styles different so no one will notice me. _Kayka thought to herself.

She began her training by punching and kicking the air.

After her training, Kayka walked to the kitchen for lunch.

When Kayka got into the kitchen she found Bulma and Vegeta eating lunch.

Bulma greeted Kayka, "Hey, Kayka, join us for lunch?"

Kayka nodded her head and sat down to eat.

Vegeta didn't even look up.

* * *

Later on, Kayka went back to training with a good thought in her head.

_Can I still become a super saiyan?_

She walked into the gravity room, and shut the door and locked it.

_Now to find a place to try this out._

Kayka closed her eyes and tried to think of a place to go.

_Ah ha! That's perfect!_

She put two fingers to her forehead and disappeared.

* * *

Kayka appeared on King Kai's planet about three seconds later.

* * *

King Kai was standing watching his part of the galaxy when a beautiful woman appeared in front of him.

He fell backwards and had a small nosebleed, since she was wearing a low cut shirt.

"Why hello Miss, how may I help you?" King Kai asked her smirking.

"Hi, King Kai, can I train up here?" she asked polity.

"May I ask who you are, Miss?" King Kai asked, kissing her hand.

Kayka blushed. "It's me, Goku..."

King Kai thought for a second then gagged. "No way!"

"What's the matter King Kai?" Kayka asked, oblivious.

"Nothing, nevermind." King Kai paused, "Now about that training."

Kayka smiled happily.

* * *

After about an hour of training, Kayka thought it would be a good idea to try and become a super saiyan.

Kayka crouched down and began to raise her ki.

She screamed and her eyes turned teal, and her hair became blonde. The golden aura surrounded her.

_Yes! I did it! I became a super saiyan!_

Kayka admired her new body as a super saiyan.

Meanwhile, King Kai was taking a nap on his chair.

Kayka walked over to King Kai and gently shook him.

King Kai jumped awake and looked at her.

"So you can become a super saiyan, huh?" King Kai said looking at her.

"Yup. I had better get back." Kayka said powering back down.

"Well, your going to have to come back soon." King Kai said smirking.

"Umm okay." Kayka said putting two fingers to her forehead and disappearing.

* * *

Back in the GR, Kayka unlocked the door and came face to face with Vegeta.

"Kakarot, do you know how long I have been waiting to train?" Vegeta growled.

"Sorry, Vegeta." Kayka muttered letting him in.

Vegeta ignored her and walked in.

Kayka scoffed and walked to the house to go and take a shower.

Vegeta began his training.

* * *

After her shower, Kayka got dressed and crawled into her bed.

She yawned and thought to herself

_We only have a week and five days until the androids appear... Am I even going to be strong enough to fight them? I know I can become a super saiyan but... is it enough?_

Kayka drifted off to sleep with that last thought.

* * *

The next morning, Kayka woke up and walked into the kitchen.

Bulma was there making breakfast and some more food it seemed.

"Hey, Bulma, what's with the extra food?" Kayka asked.

"Well, I'm inviting all the z-fighters over for a get together." Bulma said cheerfully.

Kayka paled.

"Umm. okay. Who are the z-fighters?" Kayka asked playing her part carefully.

"They are the Earth's special forces." Bulma explained while continuing to cook.

"Alright, but you will have to introduce me." Kayka smiled.

"Okay I will, you will like all of them, they are nice. But I'm warning you about the Turtle Hermit(Master Roshi). He is a pervert. Stay away from him." Bulma said not turning around.

"Alright, I will thank you for the advice." Kayka said. _Oh damnit! Now he will never leave me alone!_

Bulma nodded and went back to cooking.

Kayka ate her breakfast quickly and then went to her room to work somethings out.

* * *

When she was in her room she choose and outfit carefully.

She picked a dark red long sleeve shirt, no turtle neck, but high enough not to show her cleavage.

She had a nice pair of black pants.

She went to take a shower.

After the shower she got dressed and brushed her hair, while thinking about the get together.

_Everyone is going to be there, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, even Chi-Chi...Oh shit... I'm screwed.. What is Vegeta going to tell everyone where Goku is?_

_I need to calm down._..

Kayka finished getting dressed and went to the living room after putting black boots on.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, a knock was heard at the door.

_Here we go..._ Kayka thought as Bulma invited Krillen in along with Yamcha, Tien, and Master Roshi.

Master Roshi immediately asked Bulma.

"Who's the pretty lady over there?"

"Why don't you ask Vegeta?" Bulma replied heading to the kitchen.

Master Roshi went to look for Vegeta.

Krillen went to sit on the couch a little ways away from Kayka, curious as to who she was.

Yamcha followed Krillin and Tien walked over to a wall to lean on, a little curious about the new 'attractive female'.

Kayka just sat there, not really wanting to talk to anyone, in case they would find out who she was.

* * *

Vegeta was walking out of his room, fresh from a shower after an early morning training.

Master Roshi walked right up to him.

Vegeta didn't look to pleased to see him.

"What do you want?" Vegeta muttered

"Who is that beautiful woman in your living room?" Roshi asked smirking.

Vegeta inwardly growled at the hermit.

"Well she is a saiyan..." Vegeta began.

Roshi's eyes got bigger, "Really? She is really beautiful for a saiyan."

"Well saiyan females are all very beautiful." Vegeta muttered a little anger in his voice.

"Well, thank you for the information, Vegeta." Roshi said walking off smirking.

Vegeta growled and walked for the living room.

* * *

Kayka was getting annoyed that everyone was eyeing her.

There was a knock on the door.

_Thank gosh. _Kayka thought as she watched Yamcha open the door and let Chi-Chi and Gohan into the room.

Kayka realized that she didn't feel attracted to Chi-Chi.

_Well duh, your a female now! _a small voice in the back of her head told her.

Kayka realized the voice was right. She looked at Gohan.

_Oh Gohan, you would hate me.. if you knew what happened.._

Kayka sighed and watched Chi-Chi walk in a notice her.

"Well, who are you?" Chi-Chi asked Gohan looking out from behind her.

"I.." Kayka began, but Vegeta showed up and answered for her.

"Her name is Kayka, and she is another saiyan who showed up here a few days ago. She's a lucky survivor from my home planet." Vegeta explained.

Everyone looked at Kayka curiously and Kayka blushed slightly.

Vegeta smirked and leaned against a wall.

_Oh great, thanks a whole lot Vegeta! Now they are all looking at me! _Kayka thought to herself, felling self-conscious.

"Lunch is ready!" Bulma called from the kitchen.

_Thank you, Bulma! _Kayka thought to Bulma.

* * *

After lunch, everyone moved outside to either spar or talk.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were having their girl talk.

Kayka was sitting at the same table as Bulma and Chi-Chi, but across from them.

Gohan was talking to Piccolo.

Yamcha was sparring with Tien.

Vegeta was leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed.

Krillen was talking to Roshi, while also both of them were watching Kayka were watching them from the corner of their eyes.

* * *

After Tien and Yamcha were done sparring, they both walked over to Kayka.

"If your a saiyan, then you also like to fight, right? Wanna spar?" Yamcha asked smiling.

_I knew this would happen._

"Sure, I guess." Kayka said standing up.

Yamcha and Tien were both arguing who got to fight her first.

Vegeta opened his eyes, _This will be good_, he thought to himself.

Kayka walked over to the area, noticing that everyone was gathering to watch her fight.

She sighed and waited.

The two finally agreed and it would be Yamcha to fight her first.

"Only punches and kicks." Kayka said to him.

Yamcha nodded then got into fighting stance.

Kayka got into her new fighting stance.

Yamcha charged at her and aimed a punch at her stomach.

Kayka thinking quickly, grabbed his arm and kicked him in the leg ruining his balance. Kayka threw him up in the air and disappeared.

Yamcha looked around for her.

Kayka appeared behind him and kicked him in the back sending him to the ground.

Yamcha hit the ground and stood up holding his arm.

He looked up and called out, "Good job, you win."

Kayka smiled and floated down to the ground.

Everyone was happy to see how well the female could fight.

* * *

After a while everyone had decided to leave.

Kayka had gone to her room to get away from Vegeta.

* * *

Kayka jumped on her bed and hid her head in the pillows.

_Today could have been worse._..

Kayka closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

**I know, I know late update, I'm sorry!**

**I started school and I have been so busy! **

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**But I worked on this as best as I could. Tell me how you like it!**

**I will get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Enjoy everyone!**


End file.
